Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a beam projector.
Description of the Related Art
A beam projector can generate an image light for an image signal and enlarge the generated image light through a lens to project on a screen.
Accordingly, the beam projector can provide a large-sized screen which a big-screen TV such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) TV or an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) TV cannot provide to a viewer.
Thus, since the beam projector provides a large-sized screen, it may be susceptible to shaking of equipment itself or vibration, and, accordingly, research on the beam projector which is less affected by shaking or vibration is progressed.